Hi, Spike!
Log Title: Hi, Spike! Characters: Scales, Spike Location: Metroplex Repair Bay Date: August 18, 2018 TP: No TP Summary: Scales attempts to catch Spike up on recent events. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 15:57:53 on Saturday, 18 August 2018. Spike is in the repair bay. After Metroplex's sudden move, the entire place is in chaos. As a medic, Spike's been spending the majority of his time in the repair bay, moving what he can, and saving the rest for the bigger guys. Now, he's pushing a small med cart back to its place. Scales bounds cheerfully into the repair bay, glad to be back in Autobot City. "Hi, Spike! What's up?" Spike finally gets the cart in its place and takes a breather. He wipes some sweat from his brow. "Oh...you know... just sort of trying to piece back the repair bay after Metroplex settled back into his place." He looks at Scales. "How 'bout you? How are you doing?" Scales grins. "Good! Finally got to catch up with Snarl and tell him about the stuff on Cybertron. It's been crazy!" She looks around and begins picking up what she can, too. "It's nice to be back where there's real sunshine again." Spike smirks. "So, you were on Cyb'tron for a few weeks I take it? What's been going on up there?" Scales wells. "Mostly, I was stayin' in Valvolux to help clean up there. Dust Devil got hurt really bad- This bug guy stabbed him in the back and left behind poison. That took days to finally get all sorted out. And then I was exploring around a bit. He did find Windblade, though, so we were able to go help her get out." Scales sorts tools, hopping up to put away the bigger ones higher up where they're convenient for the bigger 'bots." Spike blinks and looks on with concern. "Wait a minute, Megatron STABBED Dust Devil? And poisoned him? How is he now? Is he okay?" Scales blinks. "No.. that was weeks ago- before the 'Cons left Valvolux. There was this weird bug looking guy who said he worked for 'The Fallen' and was threatening Bulwark. The bug guy stabbed Dust Devil. Not Megatron. Though I did get to see a giant driller throw Megatron into a wall! That was cool." She pauses. "An' Dust Devil's not poisoned anymore. But I'm not sure what happened to him after we got Windblade back. Shockwave shot him." Spike looks on with grave concern. "I wonder if I should go up there and check on him." He sighs "I mean, Megan's going back to school, I usually take care of her, but Dusty..." He nods at Scales. "Yeah, I heard we got Windblade back." Scales nods. "Yeah! That was kinda scary, honestly. Megatron and Shockwave were there with a bunch of 'Cons, and she went into Trypticon. So me an' Dusty went in, too, to try to get her back out. Turns out, we didn't have to fight any of the really scary guys. Trypticon liked Windblade, I guess? He didn't attack us when we left." Spike grins. "So, I guess what they said was true...Cityspeakers are sort of like 'titan whisperers'." Scales nods. "He let us go while stomping around so it looked like he was ready to fight. An' the Dominicons showed up, which really surprised me! Their commander is a really big femme with a shield and mace, an' she was yelling about how awful Megatron was for messing with Cityspeakers." Spike frowns. He looks at Scales. "So...humor me. Who EXACTLY are the 'Dominicons'? From what I've heard, they aren't really Decepticons, obviously. But they're not exactly Autobots either. Are they like Junkions, where they're just sort of their own thing?" Scales ummmms, thinking that over as she tucks things away. "They -used- to be Decepticons, but they left because of some kinda fight with Megatron, it sounds like. An' they say they're going to defend the people on Cybertron who aren't on either side, an' that included Valvolux." Spike gives a cautious nod. "Okay..." He gulps. "So, as someone who routinely talks to people about Autobots and Decepticons...does Earth have to worry about them, or do they pretty much not care what happens on this planet?" Scales shrugs. "I don't think they're really interested in Earth. There's only six of them, an' they've mostly been seen out in the neutral territories or in Valvolux." Spike nods, a tad more relieved. "Cool...thanks." He adds "I mean, I still CARE about how they treat you guys on Cyb'tron, obviously. But as you know, six can still cause quite a ruckus on Earth. Just look at Bruticus, Devastator, Predating, or Menasor." Scales nods. "Yeah, I know. They're not just the usual types that beat things up, y'know? They made a building that they just slid the pieces together like something from IKEA. An' put it up in Valvolux so they'd have a safe place to hand out energon from." Spike nods. "Cool..." Spike gestures behind him. "Heyah, I've got to get back to getting my workstation up before First Aid comes in and relieves me. You gonna be around later?" Scales nods. "If I'm not here, I'll be over at the Dinocave prob'ly. Always got m'radio on if y'need a hand." Log session ending at 17:01:06 on Saturday, 18 August 2018.